User talk:Agent Z
Hey guys! hi Archives Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 17:23, May 1, 2010 New Bakugan Idea Check out Crusher Dragonoid.-Leonidas1234 18:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) How bout Blitz destroys the cloning machine and it destroys Omega because he's a clone but first Omega turns himself into the Ultima-Zero Core and Blitz gets the Core inside him and turns into Code Dragonoid and he can turns his DNA Code into another Bakugan and Blaze gives Kyle Quake Dragonoid. NO-Leonidas1234 18:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It was an idea but then Blitz gives the Core to Quake Dragonoid and it's like an Angelo Diablo Bakugan and it can be Omega or Quake and it has seperate personalities. I will think it over. How was my Crusher Dragonoid article though?-Leonidas1234 18:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome. It will be in the end when Blaze estroys the Machine and there is a countdown. Omega turns into the Ultima Zero Core and goes inside of Blitz. Blitz uses it to destroy the machine. Ever clone goes boom. And Kyle cries but Omega's soul survived and turned into Quake Dragonoid. Brb None of the clones die. Omega made a promise to Kyle after he returned after seperating from Hydro as Ultima-Zero HydroDragonoid that he would never leave Kyle again and would stand and fight no matter the challenge but he would never let himself die again.-Leonidas1234 18:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) He isn't hurting any clones he's just taking them out of the misery of Wrath who started to control them. What about Naga Skyress,Gamma Drago,and some others. They dont die.-Leonidas1234 19:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Let's say all the clones except Omega get sent to a new Dimension called Code Vestroia where all Bakugan with doubled DNA Codes go, and Omega goes with Blaze and Blitz t o edstroy the machine. K. Just none of the good ones die.Especially Naga Skyress,Gamma Drago,Phi,and Omega.-Leonidas1234 20:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) They don't die they just become energy for the Perfect Core and then evolve into more powerful forms. They are all in their final evolutions except Omega and Phi is human except the Apollonir D.N.A.-Leonidas1234 20:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The only ones that die are the stupid ones Lets just stop this conversation. Imagine this. An employee of SpinMaster or SegaToys saw my Crusher Dragonoid article and though it was a good idea.-Leonidas1234 20:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Let me make one too! K. Try a variation of an existing bakugan.-Leonidas1234 20:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Armor Dragonoid You want me to make the article or you?-Leonidas1234 20:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Can you make it. I will make the basic structure but you write all the information.-Leonidas1234 20:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) OK that's cool That's cool I will rate it when its finished.-Leonidas1234 20:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) k Are you writing it?-Leonidas1234 20:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) No too tired. Ok..............(Sigma Drago eats George Bush) Kyle:Omega spit him out. This is to far for your hatred of his presidency.-Leonidas1234 21:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) That woke me up!!!!!!!!(blaze's new Snapzoid eats Barrack Obama) Blaze: Snapzoid don't eat my Slaves! Eat your own! Wanna brawl as ourselves.-Leonidas1234 22:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Me Too. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 22:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rec wazzup? Lots of things. This pic is STILL awesome. Lol. Let's convince Kasei to let us be Admins. I hate BD, I can't win, and it screwed up all my stats. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't use the Launcher I bought. On BD??? '-Rec' Yeah. Wait, is it the white on, that looks different than all the others?????? '-Rec' Yes how did you know I bought one once, if you warp Downtown, there's 2 girls, if you talk to the one more to the right, you have to do a lot of stuff, one of which involves that launcher. '-Rec' O ya involving Ella? Yep. thanks You're Welcome '-Rec' Do you ever get to use it? Sadly No. '-Rec' Sucks. It's the coolest